


Я ПРИДУ ПЛЮНУТЬ НА ВАШУ МОГИЛУ?

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

Регина именно в _**этот день**_ никого не хотела видеть и ни с кем разговаривать. Тем более _**эту**_ женщину.

\- Уходи, Снежка, - Регина смахнула несколько сухих листьев с могильной плиты. - А то я вспомню, что я Злая Королева как никак.

\- Бывшая.

\- Я могу освежить в памяти старые навыки… - Регина невесело усмехнулась. - И вспомнить, что я твой непосредственный начальник. Кто в лавке, в смысле в мэрии, на хозяйстве то остался?

\- Руби. Если будет что-то срочное или экстренное она мне перезвонит. И не будь такой эгоисткой, Регина, я его тоже любила. Мы все любили Робина…

Регина молча смахнула оставшуюся листву и положила розу. Рядом лёг цветок Белоснежки.

\- Ты так и собираешься ходить за мной весь день? - голос Регины звучал скорее устало. Даже не раздражённо или сердито. - Я хочу сейчас навестить ЕЁ могилу.

Белоснежка даже как-то съёжилась под тяжёлым взглядом Миллс и промямлила, не поднимая глаз:

\- Я хотела извиниться…

Рот Регина скривила ироничная усмешка:

\- За то, что убила мою мать?

Белоснежка подняла глаза и в упор уставилась на Регину:

\- Да. И мне до сих пор стыдно. И мне жить с этим чувством до конца дней. Ничего не уже исправить, - Белоснежка сглотнула. - Но она не оставила нам выхода. Румпельштильцхен умирал и Кора собиралась стать следующей Тёмной. Я не могла этого допустить!

Регина ни за что не стала бы рассказывать ЭТО Снежке — даже под пыткой. Но долгое время Тёмная Кора являлась Регине в кошмарах. Она просыпалась в холодном поту, а однажды даже разбудила, воплем ужаса, гостившего у неё дома, Генри. Сын полночи утешал её — они словно поменялись местами… Раньше это ей приходилось его утешать, когда маленькому Генри снились кошмары...

Белоснежка заговорило торопливо, горячо словно боялась, что Регина её попытается перебить:

\- Она твоя мать но она была страшным человеком. Она убила твоего любимого, прогнала твою сестру, свою старшую дочь - Зелину… Сколько человек она убила! Именно она превратила тебя в Злую Королеву…

Регина ничего не ответила. Могила Робина осталась позади. Белоснежка внезапно остановилась.

\- Как ты живёшь с этим?

\- С этим с чем?

Белоснежка как то неопределённо развела руками:

\- Ты пыталась убить меня. И убила очень многих — и совесть тебя не мучает.

Регина как то грустно ухмыльнулась.

\- Совесть… Её так легко обойти — если убедить себя, что всё делаешь правильно. Простить себя. Хочешь сказать, что ты вся из себя светлая и чистенькая? Как диснеевская Белоснежка.

Белоснежка только криво улыбнулась.

\- Нет. Кора… Но вспомни, что мы, я и Принц, сделали с невинным ребёнком Малифесент? И если бы не мой муж мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали — он не дал мне тебя убить из засады, когда ты ехала со свитой в свой замок. Застрелить из лука.

Регина с любопытством уставилась на Белоснежку:

\- И откуда ты узнала по какой дороге я буду проезжать?

\- Наш старый, очень старый приятель помог…

Регина понимающе кивнула:

\- Румпель… И что он с тебя взял?

\- Прядь волос.

\- Ты рисковала.

\- Знаю. Но как видишь не такая я уж белая и чистая…

Регина сама, в свою очередь, приостановилась.

\- Кстати, насчёт той истории с Малифесент. Может быть вы избавили нас всех от гораздо больших проблем…

\- То есть?

Регина серьёзно посмотрела в глаза Белоснежки:

\- Тьма неохотно расстаётся со своим носителем. И твоя дочь носит её в себе. Может быть она уже не Тёмная но и сильно светлой её не назовёшь…

\- Она Спасительница!

Регина смотрела на Снежку с заметным сочувствием:

\- А кто сказал, что Спасительница должна быть светлой, без примеси Тьмы? Ей помогает сейчас наш доктор Хоппер но и ты должна больше уделять ей времени. Двух Тёмных наш Сторибрук просто не вынесет. А теперь прости — я должна тебя покинуть.

Регина ушла. Оставив Белоснежку наедине с её тревожными мыслями.

….

\- Миссис Ф.! - Румпельштильцхен был просто сама любезность. - Я рад, что вы так быстро тут появились!

\- Что тебе, Румпель? Ты оторвал меня от срочных дел, - средних лет негритянка смотрела на хозяина лавки с лёгким оттенком брезгливости. Тёмные очки её спутника скрывали выражение глаз но его рот на мгновение скривился словно от отвращения— можно было подумать, что этот высокий и невозмутимый азиат учуял какой то очень неприятный запах. Хотя в лавке мистера Голда пахло только пылью, старым деревом, лаком — и ничем другим. Румпельштильцхен бережно поставил на прилавок шкатулку.

\- Вот. Я думаю, что в вашем Хранилище он будет в большей безопасности.

Мисс Ф. Заметила почти сердито:

\- У нас Хранилище, а не камера хранения, Румпель.

Румпельштильцхен ехидно прищурился:

\- Сделка есть сделка, уважаемая, а я не раз и не два помогал вам! Так что — любезность за любезность.

Мисс Ф. Поморщилась и молча кивнула своему молчаливому помощнику. Тот аккуратно обернул шкатулку в кусок ткани и взял свёрток под мышку. Мистер Голд поклонился с изрядной долей ехидства:

\- Премного вам благодарен. С вами приятно работать.

Мисс Ф. Ничего на это не ответила. Голд на секунду отвернулся, а когда развернулся опять к своим гостям их в лавке уже не было. Колокольчик над дверью даже не звякнул.

\- Ненавижу, когда она так делает… - проворчал себе под нос мистер Голд.

 


End file.
